Pequeños cuentos
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Dolor, alegría, amor. Bella solo sonríe al leer estos relatos.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue ella por otra persona que me entrego personalmente la historia para publicarla._**

**_Advertencia: _**_Van a ser varios cuentos en el fic, serán one-shot, sin relación entre ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Caminando.<strong>

**_1 de Mayo 2009._**

Jacob se sintió a desfallecer. Salió de su pequeña y acogedora casa con rapidez, estaba molesto. Tratando de fingir una sonrisa se dirigió al hospital casi corriendo. Llegó a él portando unas hermosas rosas rojas, las favoritas de ella. Entró. Blanco, fue lo primero que vio. Su cuerpo escultural impactó a toda persona que estaba en el lugar. Camino con decisión hacía la recepcionista, a la que había visto casi todos los días desde hace cinco años atrás.

—Buenos días— dijo el joven—, vine a ver a Isabella Marie Swan.

—De acuerdo— la chica movió su cuerpo seductoramente—, usted sabe donde esta.

La sonrisa de la recepcionista al escuchar el nombre de la joven flaqueó, pero siguió intacta. Jake se despidió de ella y se dirigió al pasillo enorme de su izquierda, para ingresar al patio. Afirmo las rosas. El hospital olía a enfermo, Jake detestaba ese olor, y la situación no mejoraba mucho afuera, donde el olor era peor. Caminó, viendo a el verde pasto y a las personas enfermas que jugaban o estaban con personas, pero se concentraba solo en buscarla. Vio a Bella, y volvió a afirmar las rosas con decisión. Estaba debajo de su árbol favorito, era un manzano. Por la estación no habían manzanas.

Ella estaba en silla de ruedas, parecía cómoda, vestida de blanco. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates lucían muertos, su suave y sedoso cabello parecía de paja.

—Bella querida... Llegué.

Al escucharlo sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Miró a Jacob y su mirada se posó en las flores. Sonrió, estiró sus finas manos para tomarlas y las olió. Olían a amor. Volvió a sonreír y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el aroma. Estaba abrumada. Necesitaba decirle a Jacob la verdad.

—Jacob— dijo Bella, suspiró y tomo valor para contarle—, moriré, pero necesito decirte... Que te amo.

El joven se quebró al escuchar eso, no importaba lo valiente que fuera o que haya sido. Lagrimas empezaron derramar por sus mejillas, y atrapo a Bella entre sus musculosos brazos. El quería había querido escuchar un "Te amo" por parte de Bella. Pero se sintió tan mal, ella moriría, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tomo su mentón con su mano derecha y se fijó en que también la joven lloraba. La besó. Era la primera vez que se besaban. El la amo desde que la conoció. El beso fue prolongado, tuvo pasión y amor. No podía creer que se moría, no podía, no ahora.

**_16 de Septiembre 2010._**

Lluvia, oscuridad, luto. Jacob miró aquella gris lápida con un gesto melancólico. Le dolía mirar aquella vil piedra, pero debía enfrentar la realidad. Vestido de negro estaba, con una sonrisa agría. Sostenía unas hermosas rosas rojas, las que Bella amaba. Depositó las flores delante de la lápida. Leyó con amargura el texto que estaba escrito en ella.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, amiga, hija y prometida amada, todos te amamos"._

Al leer aquello empezó a llorar, y se derrumbo frente a su enemigo; la lápida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y mantuvo la vista en la tierra. Lloraba. La lluvia que antes caía empezó a cesar, saliendo el sol. Jacob se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos cerca de el. Se levantó y vio a Edward con unas margaritas en su mano.

—Lo siento Bella— solo aquello salió de su boca—, perdóname.

**_8 de Enero 2010._**

Bella se encontraba sentada, bueno, no podía hallarse de otra forma. Hacía mucho estaba en esa posición, solo así. Por culpa de una horrible discusión y posterior caída quedo así. Suspiró y derramo pequeñas lágrimas, le dolía recordar. Jake apareció por el umbral con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; estaba feliz, eso era indiscutible. La chocolate en ese instante sintió una envidia que la embargó cuando el joven se acerco a ella. El podía, ella no, pero aún así no dejo que esa sensación la embargará y sonrió, lo amaba.

—Mi amor— saludo el joven, besándola en los labios al instante— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien amor, gracias a que apareciste tú.

Jake rió a carcajadas, siempre que Bella le lanzaba un cumplido o se hacía la coqueta reía. Pero se sobresalto y de su risa a carcajadas solo quedo una risita nerviosa. Se inclinó sobre Bella para quedar a pocos metros de su cara, y sacando de un bolsillo salió una pequeña pero preciosa caja de terciopelo negro.

—Bells— dijo Jake abriendo la cajita y mostrando un enorme anillo con un zafiro hermoso— ¿te quieres, casar conmigo?

Silencio. Lágrimas. Un grito de felicidad. Bella se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a gritar que sí, que sí quería casarse con él. El la tomo, la abrazó con fuerzas y ganas. Se amaban, sí.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado mucho, un saludo.<em>


End file.
